


Scott Lang Texts the Winter Soldier

by IsabellaJack



Series: Scott Lang and the Gang [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Ficlet, Funny, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 18:45:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6206290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsabellaJack/pseuds/IsabellaJack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He looks at his phone then at her. "I think Barnes finally likes me."</p>
<p>Hope laughs and ruffles his hair. "You're such a fanboy."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scott Lang Texts the Winter Soldier

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanna let off some steam. Need something funny and light to write.
> 
> All mistakes are mine.

 

 

 

Scott sees it on the news while he's having dinner with Hank and Hope.

The Falcon is flying over Washington DC as Captain America himself is fighting in the streets. Scott doesn't know what's going on but it's obviously an earlier footage. He gets his phone out and sends a text to Sam.

 

_Everything okay over there?_

 

The response doesn't come until he's brushing his teeth in his bathroom later that night.

 

_Yes!!! & no, we don't need ur help!!!!!_

 

Scott almost flinches at that. Sam has never texted him like that. And what's with the exclamation points?

 

_Sheesh! Pride hurt?_

 

And he laughs when he sends it. A response is immediate. It's a picture. Scott looks closely and it's a hand giving him the finger. Scott rolls his eyes and shoves the screen at Hope. He knows whose hand it is.

Sam's hand isn't metal.

"Scott. You're wasting my time with this childishness," She says as she takes off her heels.

His toothbrush is still in his hand and he almost spits when he answers her. "How did he get Sam's phone?"

She shrugs. "Aren't they friends?"

"Well, yeah. But how did he get it?" He still doesn't understand.

Hope sighs and goes to the bathroom, shoving him aside, clearly not interested in this. But Scott is determined. He doesn't know what to send, so he just opens his mouth which is filled with toothpaste foam and snaps a picture. He sends it. Then he frowns. There's no smart comeback with what he did. And sure enough, Barnes agrees when he sends...

 

_what am i supposed to do w this?_

 

Scott doesn't know what to text back and then another text comes. _DO NOT TEXT THIS NUMBER TODAY OR TOMORROW._

 

Scott frowns. He sends... _Why? What's it to U? Give Sam his phone back._

 

_CONSIDER THIS UR FINAL WARNING!!!_

 

Scott grunts and throws his phone on the bed. How is this his luck? Maybe Barnes just grabbed Sam's phone and they're just hanging out together. So, Scott sits on the bed and dials the number. It rings twice before it's picked up.

"I thought I was clear Lang," Barnes dead cold voice reaches him.

Scott smirks. "You said 'Do not text', not call. The joke's on you. Huh!" And he stands up feeling triumphant.

A sigh reaches him. "I swear to God. How are you her father I will never know."

"Hey! Leave Cassie out of this. Where's Sam?"

"Why do you ask?" Barnes says in a monotone voice.

"He's my friend. Saw the news today. Plus, HELLO. This is his cell phone."

"I told you. It's not his for today or tomorrow. Do you want me to say it in a different language? Because I do speak several."

Scott can almost see the evil smirk on Barnes face. He paces. "Why? Did you steal it?"

Barnes snickers. "You are funny. I'm starting to see it. Of course I didn't steal it. Why would I steal some stupid cheap--"

Then Scott hears a voice in the background. "Buck? Who are you talking to?"

It's Steve Rogers.

"Busted!" Scott shouts, laughing.

He hears a grunt. "No one Steve. Just someone as small as an ant. You know, like that guy...Remember him Steve? What's his name?"

And Scott actually smiles. "Fuck you man."

Then he freezes. The last thing he wants is to rile up the Winter Soldier. It's few seconds before Barnes lets out a loud guffaw. Scott breathes, relieved.

Barnes is still laughing when Scott hears another voice in the background. It's Sam.

"Man, Barnes! How many times have I told you not to take my phone and prank my friends? How did you even know the code?"

"Oooh you're in trouble Barnes," Scott says.

And from the sounds on the other end, it seems that Sam is wrestling his phone from Barnes. Then he hears Barnes yells, "Say hi to Cassie for me!"

The line goes dead and Scott smiles and sits there on the bed, feeling like he won something. Hope gets out of the bathroom, toweling her hair. "What's with the stupidly big smile?"

He looks at his phone then at her. "I think Barnes finally likes me."

Hope laughs and ruffles his hair. "You're such a fanboy."

His phone pings again. It's a picture. Another hand giving him the finger. It's the flesh one.

He rolls his eyes, saves both pictures and throws the phone on the bed as he heads to the bathroom to finish up. "Well, we should mark this day as a historical one. The day the Winter Soldier liked Ant-man."

"Do you hear yourself sometimes honey?" Hope asks as she rubs her hands with lotion.

Scott sticks his tongue out at her and closes the bathroom door. Then he does a little victory dance.

 

No one has to know. 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
